


Art for Hands Down by Dawnwind

by DoyleOnCanvas (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals, The Racing Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/DoyleOnCanvas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bodie and Doyle investigate a storehouse full of stolen goods, they find a pair of racehorses. They call in their friends, Sid Halley and Chico Barnes, experts in the racing world. Who owned the horses and where they came from are their focus until the horses are stolen again, along with Sid Halley. Throw in emeralds, confiscated cocaine, and a foul-mouthed suspect, and it’s no wonder Bodie and Doyle would prefer to indulge in an evening of kinky sex.<br/>The Professionals/Racing Game crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Hands Down by Dawnwind

Thanks to Dawnwnd for the third story in her fantastic series.

Please click on the link:

[Hands Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYK9WSnQJaU)


End file.
